Complications passed
by xxxGcullenxxx
Summary: Bella and Edward got married and are together for 2 years which breakes up her and jake but they meet up once again at a club and things get steamy! and bella has a adopted baby. oohhh! im bad at summarires but i swear this story is great i swaer!


**Hey guys my computer totally broke down but I'm hoping tom trying to juggle three stories and I promise there will be updates on them…but I would like to thank the last two people who have supported me and had given me faith! You know who you are! I don't own twilight…and this is set from some Eclipse- and Breaking Dawn s if you guys weren't attention to the summary…**

(Bella POV)-

I have not seen Jake in two years after my divorce with Edward. Your probly wondering how I got a divorce…well, I and Edward never worked out. We had arguments because he would never have sex with me. The only thing her kept saying was that not having sexy was only for my safety. But I thought it was supposed to be for my happiness too… any way. I caught him cheating with some vampire from the Denali clan and I had never seen him ever again.

But I'm living in Jackson Ville and I'm done with all that drama. I bought a nice three bed room house for only $1,000,000 I got the one million dollars by getting some old shop for free. It needed some fixing up to do but the shop gave me the idea of making it a store for lost pets that I can keep for them to get well I even sold some to people who really knew how to treat animals right.

I hung out with mike and the gang once in a while I even changed when I never even known it. When I say changed I mean CHANGED my hair grew into a light brownish blonde. My face had become more matured and I have grown bigger than a stable C-cup. My eyes are a grayish green and I have become more curved. I drive the same awesome truck Jake built up for me. And loved it.

Enough about me let's begin…

I walked on the side walk away from my store after locking itup. I was on my new Iphone 4G and was looking at texts from Mike and Angela. I and she were practically sisters. She is eight weeks pregnant with Ben's baby and they wanted me to plan their baby shower and they say that they just know their baby will be a girl.

I laughed to myself even thinking about that. I walked passed a adoption center and looked around at it through the window and saw a baby I could never stop looking at. I had to have it today. But I never had the equipment. I saw a store beside it and wend in and thank god it had what I needed.

I got pampers bottles sleepers coats botties gloves a car seat wipes bibs a thermometer (for babies) a stroller mashed up baby food and baby formula I hate it when babies have no teeth and they suck on your breasts for your milk…ugh. No offense to the babies. Oh and I got teethers when babies grow teeth. All of that equaled up to 56 dollars. I grabbed everything and went to my truck and buckled the car seat into the front seat.

I'm going to have to get a new car. I put everything into the back of my truck and then went back to check on the baby nursery. And she was still there she look about 4 months old. She had blonde hair and grey eyes and beautiful little lips and she was sooo cute!

I walked in and went to the front desk and there stood a nice lady with freckles asking if I was adopting today. And she saw who I wanted to take home. I signed a few contracts and signed her birth certificate and I named her Renesmee. I was able to take her home. With me so I carried her out of the adoption center with a few important files that needed to be kept so I put them in the car. And thought or family would not be complete if there weren't any dogs so I entered my pet shop with my baby and went to where my two lost twin dogs were. And took them out of their cages I put leashes on them and used my other arm to gently carry the baby.

I put them in the back of my car and put the baby in the car seat. And I drove off to my nice cozy home…

(Jake POV)-

I woke up from my dream of a sleep. Once again about Bella, I couldn't get her off my mind I have wanted to call her. Tell her to come back into my arms. I want to hear her say that I was the one and that I always was the one but it's too late. It's me and her twentieth birthday. Yes I sketched up to her but not seeing her made me wonder what she was doing and she was.

I was done with collage in these two years and had never made contact with anyone but my pack mind and family.

My thoughts were interrupted but a very excited Embry and Jared.

"Dude we are going out clubbing! You can't sit around all day moping and plus it's almost time to get ready. Get dressed!" she both said and left out to give me privacy. I sighed and shrugged and grabbed a pair of boxer briefs along with dark wash jeans and a black shirt that stuck to my body. I washed and dried myself after I was done drying my hair. I got dressed and pulled on some black pumas and left the room.

I hopped into the car and we all drove off. I loosened up a little bit smiling thinking that I needed to get over Bella.

(Bella POV)-

I was driving to my house until I saw mikes car in front of my place. I got out along with my new baby and he help me unloaded all of the things for the baby in the spare room. When we were done he told me we were going clubbing Lauren and Jessica were coming and that Angela was going to take care of the baby.

I got ready and they told me to dress into the sexiest thing on earth so I had to look through my wardrobe and found a mini skirt that went beyond panty lining. I put on matching Vitoria secrete bra and panties. I also put on a gray cardigan that stuck to my body making my big breasts look 3-D. I also put on my faith necklace I got when I thought of Jake and white heals with a hint of 'Fuck me' perfume. I was ready to go not bothering to put on makeup and fluffed my hair a little. Jess Mike and Lauren all looked at me in shock.

"What?" I ask confused.

They all shake their heads and we head to the car after I said bye to Ben my baby and Angela.

We all drove bending loud and wild after twenty we made it to a popping club and went inside. All eyes were on us and we went over the bar. 'You're a jerk" by new boyz was on so I was bouncing to music. I ordered a really dry martini with two olives.

I was down on my fifteenth glass and I was buzzed. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to a talk blonde guy who asked me to dance and I agreed. We moved into the dance floor and started grinding. I was new to thins but it was easy. I got more lose and got more into it. But that time he had an erection and I was pleased. I rubbed onto him harder. And the lights were bouncing around.

I bumped into a hard chest and looked up to see none other than Jacob Black. I gasped and he looked down at me. And gasped at the same time. He looked surprised one minute and then mad the next. He grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the dance floor.

"Ouch Jake let me go!" I said as he dragged me back to the bar.

"What are you doing here Bella? What is that leech done with you? He probably doesn't love you. No one does…" he muttered looking away.

I stepped back and felt tears come down my face and I knew that this wet liquid were tears I had not shed in a long time. I felt a pain in my chest and saw mike some by me with jake still by me but was looking it me with a sad emotion. I asked mike for the keays and he willingly gave them to me. I was drunk but I think I was able to drive…I think…

I wobbly walked to the car looking at it. I got 12 phone numbers. And I will call each and everyone until I find if the guy is a good one.

I felt a warm had lightly grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Bella baby…I…I'm…I'm sorry! Okay I should not have said that because I love you I want you the pack loves you! Please baby! I'm sorry!" cried Jake. He looked like hell.

"No Jake….your azz iz n twoble." I said in a slurred voice. I made a swing for him but I slapped myself. He took the keys from me and I just stood there looking crazy he threw them to a worried mike and then picked me up bridal style and walked me to his car and hopped into the driver's seat. And drove off. I turned to him and put my head on his shoulder. But did he just say he wanted to have sex with me? All I hear was 'baby please sexy and baby…again…'.

He put his head on my shoulder and we drove in silence. When we made it to my house I got out of the car and Jake followed I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. He looked confused but I don't know why because he wanted to have sex… I brought him up stairs to my room not forgetting the baby and checked on her. Renesmee and Ben and Angela were all sleep. So I walked us into my room and him over to my bed.

We looked at each other and crushed lips together. I ran my fingers through his hair pulling him closer and on top of me. I broke the kiss earning a moan from Jake. I took off his shirt and mine too. I rubbed his chest and muscular stomach. He moans causing me to shiver in response. I accidently kneed his erection with my knee and drove him over the edge.

He ripped my skirt also my bra and underwear he had taken off his underwear along with his pants. He was large as hell! He looked at me for permission. I nodded and he entered me slowly letting me get used to his size but I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed my hips into his and he made a moan/ growl/ grown/ grunt/ scream noise. I hope I didn't hurt him. I was suddenly worried. But when he looked at me he was shaking and got hotter and his eyes were a light yellow and I knew what that meant. It meant he was going to phase. But I wasn't going to let it happen. I lifted my hips to his again and he lowered down at the same time. We both gasped and moaned at our new movement sensations.

We went faster and harder with our pelvises bumping each other every time I went up and when he went down. We both reached our climax and I came. But we kept going until he wanted all my cum on his cock and how I was all of his seed sprayed into my pussy.

We were both out of breath and fell into deep slumber minuets after…

**Sooo… how was it? Please give me reviews I need them.**


End file.
